1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a mobile terminal that is capable of executing a multitasking function and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The portable terminals can be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether a user directly carries his or her terminal.
As such a mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast, etc., so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it can be considered to improve configuration and/or software of the terminal.
On the other hand, the mobile terminal can execute a multitasking function.
Multitasking means the capability of the mobile terminal to execute multiple applications concurrently.
For example, the mobile terminal executes a message application in the background while displaying a web page in the foreground.
However, if an event occurs in the background with the web page being displayed in the foreground, a user experiences the convenience of having to abandon viewing some part of the web page displayed in the foreground that is veiled to display information associated with the event that occurs.
In addition, the user experiences the convenience of having to be involved in complex software operations to execute a function associated with the event that occurs in the background.